Hogwarts Has Talent!
by SlytherinSociopath
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts never existed? Remeet characters in a compeletely different situation... a talent show! Sweet Hermione... Polite Draco... Horny Lavender... A Dramione Fanfic! OOC CHARACTERS ELERT!
1. Chapter 1

"Next Please."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly. _This is it_, she thought to herself. The moment I have been waiting for. She took three deep breaths and walked into the room as confidently as she could.

"Name?"

"My name is H-Hermione Jean Granger."

"Hello, Hermione honey. My name is Rita Skeeter, but of course, you already knew that, didn't you?" Rita laughed widely, showing a set of gleaming white teeth.

"And these are my judges. This is Lily Potter-" Lily tossed her dark spill of red hair and smiled graciously.

"Sir Nicholas-" Nicholas murmured hello and fiddled with his inelegant fingers.

"And Sirius Black." Sirius Black's dark eyes bored back into hers.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I expect we will get to know each other very well…" he drawled, winking.

"Ahem." Rita Skeeter cleared her throat. So, Hermione, what is your profession?"

"Well, I work in a shop in London after school, but I like to sing." She trembled.

"And what song are you going to sing for us today, sweetheart?" Start when you are ready."

Hermione exhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

"Come and stir my cauldron…"

When she opened her eyes a warm glow filled her from head to toe. The judges in front of her all gawped in surprise. Rita blinked several times, and managed to stutter, "Thank-thankyou dear… we will be in touch on the 14th."


	2. Chapter 2

Nine more auditions came and went~ there were poets, magicians, actors... but Rita Skeeter was looking for something unpolished. She had to be the one to finish them.

When the 14th of August finally came, everyone was gathered in Ms Skeeter's extended study, mingling and snacking.

Apart from one girl.  
Hermione stood in a corner, hoping no one would notice her. She just wanted to get through for this for her job CV. Nothing else.

She looked at her competitors. There was one stick figure girl covered in a thick layer of foundation. She wore a tight black mini skirt, and a small white blouse. The attractive dark skinned boy she was making out with who's name tag said 'Blaise' didn't seem to mind though~ he seemed pleased to have scored with Lavender Brown.

There was another good looking boy with light blonde hair. He was wearing a button down shirt and blue jeans. Hermione noticed that he kept to himself, but talked to the occasional person.

She scanned the room for more competitors, but a hand grabbed her from behind...

Draco looked around, taking in every detail of the place. After all, he might not get to the next round.

Then he saw her.  
She was beautiful.

The girl who's name tag said, 'Hermione' had big brown eyes and long curly dark hair that cascaded in waves down her face. She was wearing a white floral dress that floated beside her as she walked.

Draco was about to walk over and say hi, when she got up and walked to the patio with a scrawny boy with piercing green eyes, and a ugly scar on his forehead.

Oh well.

"Ah!"

Hermione gasped as a hand grabbed her on the shoulder.

"Sorry if I scared you! I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Her-hermione Granger. What do you want?" Hermione stammered.

"I just came to say hi. Me and my friends are going out onto the patio early; would you like to join us? You look a bit lonely." Harry Potter replied.

"Sure- I would like that a lot!"

They walked to the patio together, Hermione glanced back over her shoulder to see a pair of beautiful grey eyes staring back at her.

Lavender Brown giggled, and twirled her hair round her pinky vacantly. "So, Blaise; what is it you do for a living?"

"I taste beer and wine for fancy events like this, but by day, I work in tesco's." Blaise replied confidently.

Lavender frowned and sighed. "Er- I am going to look out at the patio for the judges. It should be time soon."

"So, this is Ginny," Harry Potter said, pointing to a pretty copper haired girl, "My girlfriend."

"And, this is Ron, her brother," Harry waved to a red- headed boy sitting opposite him.

"Nice to meet you all!" Hermione smiled. "Good luck, I hope you get in."

Before they could say anything, Lily Potter swept into the room. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that accented her brown eyes. It was obvious how she was so successful as a model.

"If everyone would like to move into seats; Rita will be arriving soon."

As if on cue, Rita Skeeter walked into the room in her four inch heels, toppling slightly. She had a dazzlingly white smile that made you're eyes ache for looking at it too long.

"Hellooooo, everybody. Please, be seated. I would like to announce the fortunates to get through to the next round- of Hogwarts got talent:"


	3. Chapter 3

"But first I would like to congratulate all of you in getting this far. That takes a lot of courage, and as far as I am concerned, you are all winners. "We can only take eleven people into the next round, where they will be taken to the Hogwarts House. Now, Sirius, if you please, call the limo's? We have to be arriving at the house soon." Rita cleared her throat and fluffed her platinum blonde hair. "The lucky eleven are: 'Ginerva Weasley' 'Lavender Brown' 'Harry Potter' 'Neville Weasley' 'Hermione Granger' 'Fred Weasley' 'Luna Lovegood' 'Dean Thomas' 'George Weasley' 'Pansy Parkinson'" "And finally, last but not least we have one more," Rita grinned. "Draco Malfoy." ~ Draco sighed in relief. He was chosen. And so was that girl, Hermione, he couldn't stop thinking to himself. "Well done Draco!" Pansy greeted him. "You too, Pansy! What was you're act?" Draco replied, climbing into the limousine. "Oh- I do a bit of acting out of school, so I decided to do a dramatic reading. Listen, I have got to collect my bags from the patio, so I will probably get a different limo, ok?" "Sure. See you there!" Draco grinned, waving her off. "Excuse me- is this seat taken?" Hermione asked. "Everywhere else is full." "Of course not. Sit down." Draco replied, smiling. "So, what's you're name?" As if he didn't already know. "I am Hermione Granger~ what's yours?" She returned his smile. "Draco Malfoy. So, what do you do?" Hermione's cheeks reddened. "Oh- I sing. What about you?" Draco laughed. "I am a stripper." ~ Hermione blinked. "I- I'm sorry, I think I misheard. What?" Draco laughed even harder. "No, you heard me correctly. I do it so piss off my father. He doesn't like me working when I am 17." Hermione smiled. Draco is really nice, she thought. Even if he is a stripper. "Can you sing for me then?" "No." Hermione said bluntly, returning his laugh. "Why not? You must be good if you managed to get this far ... Please, Hermione?" Draco pleaded. "Fine. But I will only show you when we get there." Hermione sighed, giving in. "Yes!" Draco grinned, raking his hand through his silky platinum blonde hair. "And... um, if you ever want to see what I do for a living... then come and find-" "No way!" Hermione laughed, playfully shoving him to the side. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lavender sashayed up to the limo. She would need to be alone so she could make an entrance when she came out. "Excuse me, can you put up the blinds?" Lavender asked the driver, who immediately put the blind up, separating the two sections of the car. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her makeup was fine, but her clothes were just too ... formal. Lavender rolled her eyes as she remembered all of the other girls who made the cut. Ugly freaks. She would show them how it was done. ~ "We are here!" Harry grinned, opening the limo door for his girlfriend to reveal a sparkling white building around 30 feet tall. Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. "Great. Come on, let's go up to our room and unpack. You register us in and I'll bring up our stuff." "Of course. Be with you in a second." Harry replied. Ginny lugged the items upstairs. Jeez, she thought. Harry brought loads of packing. Well, after all, we are staying here for 3 months. "Hey Gin. I registered us in and we are going to have to go to the dining hall three floors down in one hour." Harry whispered in her ear, kissing her fondly. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on, let's go." ~ "Ladies first?" "Thank you, Draco." Hermione replied, smiling as she opened the door to the large building. It was beautiful. The floors were made out of marble, and the ornaments made out of crystal. Every one was staring at it in awe, like they had never seen before. The competitors, the visitors, even the staff were dumbfounded. "Woah." Draco whispered. "I know," Hermione said quietly. "Come on, let's go and find out where our rooms are- I bet they will look great." She grabbed her bags, followed by Draco Malfoy, and pressed on a contrasting black lift. There was an awkward pause then, as neither of them knew what to say. When the lift opened, Hermione immediately saw a sign that said, 'People who are on this floor will be: 'Draco Malfoy' 'Hermione Granger' 'Lavender Brown' 'Ron Weasley' 'You will be paired into sharing rooms, and you will be given separate possessions.' "Oh, ok. So let's go down the corridor, then. I wonder who I will be paired with ..." Draco smirked, trailing off. Hermione smiled feebly at him. It was obvious what they were both thinking. However, when they came to the doors, a sign wrote, 'Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown's room.' Draco Malfoy grimaced, trying to hide his disappointment. "So... Lavender ... Isn't she that Witch Weekly Model?" He asked. Hermione ran her hands through her hair nervously. "Yes- and also the very girl my father had an affair with." 


End file.
